Rachel Buckmaster
Biography Season 4 (4.1) * [Starts out by singing opera] She just graduated from Pepperdine University and had a minor in music, vocal performance. She had a huge conflict about whether to go on academically or to go on entertainment-wise. Growing up, she’s always hit the books every day, but she’s also sang and danced her whole life. She’s wanted to be a DCC since she was little, but now she figured that she just graduated from college – it’s now or never. She’s going to trying to bring in her opera, classical, and lyrical training. She thinks her weak point is going to be just giving that little oomph in her dancing and hope that that can make her stand out. And if not, she’ll hopefully just smile a lot. Confessionals Total: 30 Season 4: 19 (T4th most) Season 5: 11 (T7th most) Season 4 (4.1) * I was like, “Oh my gosh. This is it. It’s happening. You’ve got to audition now, whether or not you want to.” * It’s very, very nerve-wracking knowing that all the judges are in there talking about me and everyone else. * I honestly have no idea if my number’s going to be on that board. Sometimes I’m confident, sometimes I’m not. It just depends on what minute you ask me. * I can dance, but I’m just worried about their style. If it’s going to be my style. * Biography * during semifinals judging Knots are in my stomach. I wasn’t nervous until now. * to finals The veterans are good. I’m scared about facing the veterans. (4.2) * Kitty, she’ll lay it out there. I’m going for this dream, so I need someone to tell me along the way what I need to do to be better. * I’ve talked to some of the veterans, and they say they’re nervous, but I don’t know why. (4.3) * Nicole Nicole Hamilton is my big sis. And I’m really excited. She’s a five-year veteran, which means she has a lot of experience and a lot of knowledge that she can share with me. * So, my nickname was Noodle, so I guess that means I need to be sharper, so I’m gonna work on that tonight, making every move sharp and finishing out every move, so, hopefully, that nickname will go away. * It’s a team based on physical fitness, and if you’re not physically fit, then they’ll be able to tell from the scan, so I think it’s important. * fat scanner Right now, I’m really craving pizza, but I have a feeling that would not be a good idea after I just had a body fat scan, so I’ll probably go have a sandwich. * The first rehearsal, I was told that I need more power in my dance, so I went home, and I work on it, and hopefully, they’ll see improvement. (4.4) * It is hard putting on this uniform and knowing they’re still going to cut people. But it’s also exciting because you’ve made it this far. * squad session I’m tired. * Nobody likes to hear criticism, but criticism is what makes you better for the next practice. * Nicole’s amazing. I could never compare to Nicole. But I’m going to try. * cut, flashbacks shown It’s upsetting, but it’s not the end of a dream. It’s just a step in a different direction. I have sacrificed a lot, but so has everybody else. Everybody’s great. Everybody’s so supportive. I’m gonna miss the girls because you make friendships and connections and make a true bond. They get to move in a different direction. Season 5 (5.1) * This is a hard dream to give up on. It really is. * for preliminaries results I have no idea what my chances are. You know, I’d be happy to make it past this round. (5.2) * It’s definitely nerve-wracking to be watched on the big screen, because your flaws are out there for everybody to see and for everybody to see big. * to training camp I’m looking at it as a step closer, so each night is a victory for me. (5.4) * fitting You think you know how little they are until you try them on, but they don’t really hide anything. * visits announced I was the first name called, so it’s just kind of like… it’s nerve-wracking. * office I’m trying to think positive and hoping they’re going to say great things, but that’s not normally why they call you into the office. * office I’m glad they gave me a warning. I have the weekend and Monday to work on it, so hopefully, I’ll come back Tuesday a powerhouse. (5.5) * I didn’t know sexy hips were hard. It’s one of those things you don’t know you’re doing wrong until they tell you you’re doing wrong. * office I think they want to talk to me about the same thing they talked to me last time, which was power and levels and that sort of thing. I’m a little scared, but I’ll just see how it goes. * cut I did follow my dreams, so I can look back with no regrets. I think any dream is worth trying. You’re always a better person for every journey you take. I feel like I prepared as well enough as I could, and I’m just… I’m not a fit for the squad, and that’s okay. Commentary Season 4 (4.1) * judging She had six yeses, six maybes. – K/ Pretty girl. – Charlotte * Awkward noodle. – J * judging I put “weak.”/ Very noodly./ She didn’t have it as well as the other girls in that line. – Brenda/ But I had her strong; marked pretty strong in all the other categories./ I do too. (4.2) * Pre-finals All right, I want you to get ready for this because it’s gonna be good. Did you do this choreography? [Rachel says no] You didn’t? You should ask for your money back, yeah? You’re doing tricks that you can’t do. – Kitty Carter * judging She’s long and lean. You know, this is our Laura Dern look-alike./ The big job is, can she power perform? (4.3) * Pretty presence. No power. We’ve nicknamed you Noodle. – K (4.4) * Rachel is long and lean. I wish she was a little curvier. – K * the power squad session I’m not expecting all the strength out of that one. – K * With the opening step when y’all are kind of going backwards, you look like Popeye. [Rachel performs a step, and Kelli approves before getting confused about what Rachel’s doing. Nicole then shows Rachel what she is doing and what she should be doing.] Are y’all seeing what I’m seeing? – K * she and [[Cathleen Williams] dance with Nicole Hamilton] There was a lot of things that didn’t look right, so take what is your weakness and let’s fix it. – J Season 5 (5.2) * Big, Rachel! Come on! – Kitty Carter * Form. Hit it faster, faster, faster! Boom! There you go. That was it. That was it. Okay. – Kitty Carter (5.4) * Big and poppy, Rachel, not cutesy. – J * Rachel! My god! – J/ This routine, you need to wake up your spine. – K * I really like Rachel. She’s such a lady. She’s classy, she’s stylish, she would be a great ambassador for us. – K (5.5) * On sexy hips, you’re not changing your levels, and there’s nothing sexy in your hips. – K [Kelli has Brooke and Crystal show her the movement]/ It’s so traditional and such an easy move, but it still has to have some kind of style to it that matches us, and we’re not matching it yet. – J Office Visits Season 4 (4.4) * of three Kelli asks what her dance background is, and Rachel says studio-trained and cheerleading in junior high and high school. Judy asks if that was competitive cheering. Rachel says all-star. Judy says she would think Rachel would have more strength. Kelli says that’s where her trouble is. They think they’ve given it enough time to see if her potential would outperform their doubts, and it hasn’t. She is a beautiful girl. She’s smart. She has an exceptional work ethic. She does not have the performance power for this squad. It’s just not there right now. She’s sorry, but tonight’s going to be her last night. Season 5 (5.4) * of four Kelli says she’ll make this quick: she can honestly say Rachel’s better this year than last year, but she’s not ready to dance side by side with some of their strong veterans. She wants her to be successful here. She could send her out on an appearance tomorrow and feel comfortable. It’s the power in the dance room. Rachel says she’ll definitely work on that. Kelli says next week they need to see more of that power, and they’re on her side. (5.5) * of three Kelli says that as they’ve discussed, she’s made progress from last year. And now they’re in training camp, and they’re starting to see kind of the same things, which is when she’s dancing along with a lot of other girls, there’s a spunk and a pace and a pop that doesn’t match. She doesn’t think Rachel’s their style of cheerleader, and she doesn’t want to mislead her. She’s not going to tell her what she tells some others, which is to go away for a year and take more dance and come back. She tried that, and did it well, and it’s still really a matter of style, but it’s not matching. She doesn’t want to drag this out, and doesn’t want to encourage her in the wrong direction. Rachel says she completely understands where Kelli’s going, and Kelli apologizes and looks quite somber. Rachel jokingly says not to make her cry [she gets teary around here]. Kelli says she think’s Rachel’s done everything they’ve asked and everything she can, and that’s the decision. And they’re doing it out of respect. Rachel thanks them for that [as she’s thanking them, Judy gets up to hug her]. End of Journey Season 4 (4.4) * First cut of training camp (3rd of 10 to depart training camp as the Minchews withdraw before her cut) Season 5 (5.5) * Second person cut from training camp (2nd out of 10, 42 remaining after cut) Other Season 4 (4.1) * Shown introducing herself to the judges at semifinals, 22 years old and born and raised in Texas * Second-to-last shown being invited to finals (4.2) * Shown practicing her solo for Kitty Carter * Shown performing her solo at finals * Second to last shown being invited to training camp (4.3) * Talks at the opening meeting: she used to race BMX bikes and was actually the state champion when she was seven years old * Shown looking lost right before Judy gives a confessional about seeing a lot of lost faces (4.4) * Judy has her and Cathleen Williams dance with Nicole Hamilton as a comparison Season 5 (5.1) * Shown when Kelli is giving her preliminaries speech and mentions seeing people that have been at their auditions, and even training camp before, and says she’s encouraged by their courage. * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Shown being invited to finals (5.2) * Shown performing her solo for Kitty Carter * Shown being invited to training camp Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Cut from TCC multiple times